


【Theseus】遥远的你（上）

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbating, OOC, 互撸, 土嗨, 政治敏感
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 土嗨！土嗨！土嗨！知青AURate：NC-17Warning：OOC / ZW互撸 / ZZ敏感Summary：上海来的知青纽特在新疆插队时被村长的儿子忒休斯所救。从此之后，夜晚的黑暗和寂寞再不归纽特所有。★★全文出现的人物，事件，地点，民族关系等因素基本为虚构且都服务于文章，切勿过度 理解 或 较真





	【Theseus】遥远的你（上）

01.  
纽特的家里成分不好，中学毕业那年又正好是革命闹得正凶地六七年。幸亏发小雅各布当上了市里“全无敌”战斗队的红小兵长才给他办理了与家里脱离关系的手续，转而加入了新疆生产建设兵团，下乡到伊犁去，成为了一名隶属于当地兵团的光荣的戍边战士。

说起来这与家里脱离关系倒也不是纽特混蛋。

纽特的父亲是个美国来的外交官，早在49年的时候就撇下了他的中国女友回了国；纽特的妈本是十里洋场出了名的富家交际花，未婚先孕的她先是被她爸赶出了家门，又在解放后被人以私通资本主义的罪名给投了大狱，最终也没能熬到文革；再说纽特的姥爷，他本是上海首屈一指的纺织厂包工头头儿，为人秉持着"能怂则怂"的原则，战争时期的亲美背景使他五六年底才极不情愿的参加了私改公，却也还是没能摘掉“走资派”的大帽子，最终被斗的捞了个半疯不疯的下场。

所以说能下乡接受贫下中农再教育这件事可以算得上是纽特短短十九年人生中抓住的唯一次救命稻草。

上海这座城市的繁华国喜乐从来都与他无关。在政局动荡变革的年代，人世间的善恶都被无限的放大，在这变幻无常尘世中把苦吃了个遍的纽特早已看透了世态炎凉；他就如同在阴墟里苟延生命一束野杜鹃：看似清冷艳丽实则残破摇曳，内心疲惫不堪。

他是这个时代的罪人。他拥有一双摄人心魄的薄蓝眸子却无时无刻地不 在昭示着他是个异国杂种的事实；而瘦弱的身材和白皙的皮肤则意味着他注定不能在这个全民投身工农生产的大背景下拥有立足之地。

02.  
先是从上海做了七天六夜的火车到了兰州，紧接着又从兰州做了十五天的解放牌敞篷皮卡才到了迪化 <1> 。长时间的旅途劳累让纽特的面色焦黄，嘴唇干裂，头发乱如败棕；到了近沙漠的塬坡土路时，整个支边队伍的成员更是连喝口水都成为了奢望。更可怕的是，此时的纽特身形也开始随着疾病的严重变得如同枯木一般岣嵝：他的鼻腔开始冒血，眼角也被沙粒磨得干涩红肿，整个人只剩半口气在吊着命。

领队的解放军大哥是个在沙漠里出生入死了二十年的老江湖。早年间跟着马帮运货时的经历使略通医理，在给纽特号过脉之后变判定他觉得挺不过月底，于是便就近将他送到了路边上的霍格村。

霍格村全村都是汉维混居的村子，半年前来的一队知青早都已经分配到了各家各户，现如今又来了这样一个干不得活的病秧子，村里一时之间没有一户人家愿意收下纽特。

村长老忒头是个心地善良、祖上数八辈子成分干净的贫下中农。心思活络的他当年积极联络村民组织人民公社有功，在那之后便顺理成章的当上了村长。如今他看着眼前这个奄奄一息的小伙子，心里虽然难受，但是碍于这之后的重重不便 便一口回绝了领队大哥。

可领队大哥虽然嘴上说着无妨，但暗地里却带着一队人马连夜离开了霍格村，把病入膏肓纽特撇给了老忒头。

老忒头有一个二十六岁了还没结婚的傻大个儿子忒修斯。忒休斯见自己的老爹愁容满面的样子心里也不好受，正好他和村里走街串巷的赤脚医生学过几天医病，于是便全盘接下了照顾纽特的工作，将他移到自己的那间厢房里住着。

几副中药下去之后纽特的脉象倒是稳了很多，可还是一直昏迷不醒。白天的时候忒修斯去上工，晚上回到家的时候会从公社大食堂拿回半个囊来，拿热水冲泡过后就连着汤药一起喂到纽特的嘴里。这一伺候就伺候了五天。

其实忒修斯的心里对这个昏迷不醒的少年好奇的很。

以往夜晚无聊的时候，不舍得掌煤油灯的他就只能早早的睡下。如今有了纽特睡他的炕上，慢慢长夜里，忒修斯便喜欢上了借着月光观察这个令人困惑的青年。活了二十六年的他从来没有见过这么奇怪的人：他是一副维民长相却又是个从远道而来，还有着怪异名字的知识青年：身上只有件的破旧绿军衣遮体，仅露出的那截颀长的天鹅颈，瘦弱的仿佛一把就能掐断；明明长得是一副间不能扛手不能提的模样，但春荑般纤细的手里却紧紧抓着自己包裹袋子，忒修斯用了一身劲愣是卸不下来他攥紧的手。

03.  
第六天的傍晚忒修斯进屋时被在炕沿儿含着头坐着的纽特给下了一跳，不知道为啥下意识的就想要往屋外冲，却又被纽特给叫住，只好尴尬的背对着纽特站定在了屋门口。

“大哥，请问一下，这里是哪里啊？”温润又带有沙哑的嗓音在忒修斯的身后响起，声音不大，却把忒修斯震的愣了又愣：他这二十几年生命里接触都是些糙汉子，就连村里的那些女人们说话基本上也都是靠吼的，这么温柔的语气，他哪儿受得住啊！？

正在忒休斯这边脑子里正天人交战的时候，纽特见他不说话索性就下炕走到了他的身后。就在纽特探头观察忒修斯反应的这个档口，忒修斯一个回身就与纽特撞了个满怀。纽特比忒修斯要矮上半头，这一撞一下子就把脸磕到了忒休斯的颈窝处，而忒修斯则一把扶住了纽特的盈盈细腰。

也不知道是这五月的大漠深处天气实在是蒸得人热气难当还是因为些别的什么不可名状的原因，此时两人的脸蛋竟然如同天上那轮快要落山的红日一样露出了绛色。气氛一时之间又些尴尬，一会儿后还是忒修斯先反应了过来，轻轻推开了纽特，稳稳了嗓子开口说：“这里是霍格村，五天前建设兵团的兵长老哥把你送到了我家养病后就领着队伍先向西开进了。老哥走前儿说了，你的关系就落到我们村儿了。这以后呢，你就安心在我们村里住着，和大家一起积极参加劳动教育就好。”

纽特听着忒休斯话，心理一阵翻腾：自己成分不好，身体状况更是一塌糊涂，本想着到北疆参加建设兵团为自己这辈子打个翻身仗，没想到却被兵长给弃在了这霍格村，向自己这样的人，将来分到那家户都是个累赘，自己不如一死了之得了。

忒修斯见纽特眉头紧锁，便知道他钻了牛角尖，于是连忙开解他道：“毛主席曾经说过：‘自信人生二百年，会当水击三千里‘，我们要向主席学习，对自己充满自信，积极参加生产活动，知识青年更应该在广阔田地里大有作为啊。小兄弟你要想开点。’”

纽特默默的听完忒修斯的劝解后沉默了好久，才闷闷地说：“我可以......洗澡......”

说完的纽特许是觉得自己的提的要求太过于资本主义奢侈浪费了，后半句没说完就收了声音，谁料忒修斯竟然主动接起了他的话茬。

“纽特你想洗澡吗？没关系的，咱这村子挨着两片洲，还有条河，虽然是条咸水的，但是我知道有个'凹地坑'可以洗。不过你这身子还没好全，这天又黑了，你这细胳膊细腿的，别....”忒修斯的臊话到了嘴边又咽了回去，脑子里忍不住想象起了纽特洗干净后的模样，是不是要比之前见过的村子里的姑娘要白皙匀称，娇羞可人百倍呢？

可是纽特终究是个小伙子，一个成分不好的知识青年；他不是个姑娘，也不怕被村里懒汉在洗澡时偷看去了身体，甚至连村里乱窜的野狗都都不会选他来咬：因为他看上去并没有多少肉。但忒修斯还是心里还是别扭极了坚持要跟着纽特到小河边洗澡，还堂而皇之的以天快黑了不安全这个烂理由打掩护。

04.  
纽特在洗好了澡之后上来，想了又想还是穿上了那套足以被当做通敌罪状写上大字报来批斗的衣服。那是他在上海上中学时学校发的一套入学礼服：白色的衬衫由于久病初愈的缘故竟也变得松松，扣子系到最上却还是露了大片的锁骨出来；而黑色的西裤只能用绳子拴在腰间才勉强算是不阻碍行动。纽特随意揉了揉自己半干不干的头发，走到了背对着自己坐在树杈子上的男人背后，轻轻推了推他的背。

“大哥，我洗好了，我们走吧。”纽特低头装作整理衣服的样子不去看眼前眼前那道火辣的目光。此时的纽特拿不准忒修斯的想法，只能在心里祈祷着眼前的这个男人怪异的眼神并不是想要把自己的"走资派"穿戴给传扬出去的意思。

其实纽特不知道的是，他这副打扮已经震撼到了眼前的这个二十六岁的单身汉。

忒修斯记得母亲还健在的时候极爱给他讲志怪小说，而他最爱听的一段故事就是七仙女的故事，故事中的仙女手如柔荑，肤如凝脂，领如蝤蛴，齿如瓠犀，螓首蛾眉，巧笑倩兮 <2> 的模样让他记忆犹新。而如今新中国成立之后牛鬼蛇神之说也已被证实为子虚乌有，可当眼前这个青年竟然和他在梦里出现了多年的仙女形象朦胧重叠了起来时，他的身体竟然出现了一个绝不该有的反应：他硬了。

这个事实让忒修斯慌张不已。

05.  
回家的路上忒休斯和纽特两个人各怀心思，一路无话。结果，本以为到了家睡一觉就会没事了的忒修斯却又遇到了新的情况。西北大漠的五月夜晚说冷倒是也算不上，可是到了到了深夜里气温也只有个位数，纽特的身在刚好，再加上刚回家的路上被风一吹，竟然被动的瑟瑟发抖起来。看着缩在床边的纽特，忒休斯心里实在是不忍心，只能在心里暗骂了一句“冤家”，又将他从那床博棉被里捞到了自己的怀里。

纽特整个人虽然被冻得晕晕乎乎，但刚洗完澡的他心情还不错，被捞出辈子后也干脆不认生般的贴上了身后最大的热源。

纽特的刚洗过澡，从清爽的发丝到白皙皮肤上的每一个毛孔都散发着清爽的气息。忒修斯怀里的纽特撩的心痒，下面那活儿不自觉的又立了起来。

就在这时，纽特转过身来将手伸进握忒修斯的裤子中，一把握住了忒修斯已经坚挺的性器：其实他也不是没往那方面想过，在上海待得旧了，弄堂里那些见不得人的买卖他也多多少少的听说过，再说男人男人之间互撸也是不是一件羞耻的事情，既然他这条命是忒修斯给的，他又对自己有这样的想法，那么帮他这一次也就算是报恩了。

纽特将头抵在忒休斯的胸膛上，轻轻浅浅的气息吹在忒修斯的宽厚的胸膛上，拨撩的忒修斯整个人都乱了：他心里那团一直未能理清地蓬乱棘草如今也随着怀里人越来越色情的喘息声而变得清晰了起来。于是他下定决心，也将自己的手伸进了纽特的裤子裤裆里，握住了纽特已经微微抬头的性器。

忒修斯温热的手掌拂过纽特颤栗的大腿根，双手握着了那根色泽浅淡的性器，上下撸动了起来；左手粗糙的大拇指轻轻的堵住了纽特流着前液的铃口，只上下动了几次后，白灼便粘稠起来、不一会便可以拉扯成丝线，再顺着柱身将整根都涂湿润后怀里的人手里的动作都已经停下了。纽特双腿分开着，身上的带衬衫早已敞开，裤子也被脱到了膝盖处。他嗓子沙哑的呻吟着，发出只有村头猫儿发春时才有的挠得人心痒的叫声。

纽特的头在忒修斯胸口抵着，粉红的舌头不自觉地在伸出了口腔，水痕流到了忒修斯的小麦色胸肌上，留下了色情的痕迹。

最后，纽特喘息着射到忒休斯的手里后就沉沉的睡了过去。

可夜还长得很。

而失眠的忒修斯则在心里暗暗的下定了一个决心。

 

— TBC —

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> <1> 迪化：今乌鲁木齐。  
> <2> “手如柔荑，肤如凝脂，领如蝤蛴，齿如瓠犀，螓首蛾眉，巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮。”：选自《诗经·卫风·硕人》译为：手像春荑好柔嫩，肤如凝脂多白润，颈似蝤蛴真优美，齿若瓠子最齐整。额角丰满眉细长，嫣然一笑动人心，秋波一转摄人魂。


End file.
